Encuentro Nocturno
by CortexiJunior
Summary: Historia desarrollada casi al final del capitulo 4x15 "A Short Story About Love". Olivia, creyendo que Peter no la recuerda, se encontrara con un extraño personaje que cambiara su vision de las cosas. Dedicado a mi amiga Carla temoche
1. Los sentimientos de Olivia

Bueno, hace mucho que no publico una historia en Fanfiction, eso es cierto. Lamentablemente, para los que seguian mis fics de Bakugan... Malas noticias, no voy a hacer nunca mas una historia de esa serie, menos despues de acordarme del final pelotudo que nos dieron.

En fin, me da pereza abrir otra cuenta aca, y no me aguanto el periodo de espera de 2 dias para escritores nuevos. Asi que, vuelvo, pero para escribir historias de una serie de Ciencia Ficcion llamada Fringe (la cual les he recomendado hasta el hartazgo que miren, espero me hayan hecho caso)

Y bien, si no les interesa el formato de mis nuevas historias, no me preocupa, hago esto mas como un favor para una amiga. Asi que, que no se discuta mas...

Les presento...

Encuentro Nocturno

Primera parte

No era ella. Peter le había dicho que no era su Olivia, pero eso era imposible, ella podía recordarlo perfectamente, cada detalle de los años que habían vivido juntos, cada pequeña situación, lo recordaba todo, y sin embargo, el se negaba a aceptarlo.  
Aparte de Peter, a los demás les disgustaba sobremanera la idea de que olvidara su vida pasada con tal de reemplazarla con recuerdos de una vida, que, según Nina, jamás había vivido...  
Pero ese era un sacrificio minimo. Minimo comparado con todo lo que era capaz de hacer solo para que Peter la aceptara... Pero había visto los ojos del muchacho, no había amor en ellos, mas bien había... desprecio, o tal vez miedo. Pero no amor.  
Olivia había salido del departamento de Nina mas triste que nunca, tener recuerdos de su vida con Peter era como haber despertado de un largo sueño, pero que el no la reconociera, era como entrar en una nueva pesadilla...  
Se acerco a un café, era tarde ya como para tomar algo, pero no quería volver a su casa, no aun, el lugar donde vivía también estaba lleno de recuerdos de su Peter. Entro en el café, el camarero le pregunto si iba a ordenar algo, ella negó con la cabeza, cuando el hombre se fue, ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

A unos metros de distancia, fuera del café, el hombre del sombrero la miraba atentamente. Alli estaba ella. El hombre del sombrero miro a su alrededor, algo no encajaba, Olivia aun no había tomado la decisión que debía tomar. El hombre del sombrero estaba cansado ya de viajar entre las realidades y de saber siempre lo que iba a pasar en ellas, pero no en esta. Olivia aun no había tomado esa decisión, y eso era algo malo, malo para el futuro, según le habían contado. El futuro debía cumplirse, el debía encargarse de ello. Pero... Olivia... es decir, la Agente Dunham, tenia algo especial, el hombre del sombrero quería vislumbrar que era. Fue por eso que decidio intervenir, a pesar de que sus superiores le habían advertido que tenia prohibido hacerlo de nuevo. Aun asi, se arriesgaría, pasara lo que pasara...

Las lagrimas aun rozaban las mejillas de Olivia, considero la mezcla de recuerdos que tenia en su cabeza, recordaba haber conocido al Lincoln de esta línea temporal, también recordaba haber entablado una amistad con el. Se sintió una traidora cuando recordó que alguna vez lo había invitado a cenar, aunque se alivio de que el hubiera contestado que no.  
Penso en lo vacia que era su vida sin Peter, y nuevamente, comenzó a llorar.  
Alguien coloco un café en la mesa y un plato frente a ella. Olivia dijo:  
- No me escucho cuando dije que no quería... – se callo la boca cuando contemplo al hombre del sombrero-  
- Si no come, seria un desperdicio... –replico el hombre-  
Olivia lo miro extrañada. A pesar de que vestia como uno, no parecía un Observador, aunque no podía estar segura, tenia puesto el sombrero de una forma extraña, casi le cubria toda la cara.  
- Puedo? –pregunto el hombre del sombrero, señalando la silla enfrente suyo-  
Olivia asintió, y luego, pregunto:  
- Que hace aquí? Que quiere?  
- Vine a verla, a conversar un rato con usted, supongo que necesita compañía.  
- Por que habría de querer la compañía de un desconocido?  
El hombre del sombrero levanto los hombros.  
- Porque este desconocido sabe la razón por la cual esta triste, Agente Dunham  
- No estoy triste –dijo Olivia, dándose vuelta-  
- No intente negar lo evidente, no se comporte como una niña, Agente  
- Bien. Como sabe que estoy triste? –dijo Olivia, siguiéndole el juego-  
- Porque la he estado observando durante mucho tiempo...  
Esa era la confirmación que Olivia necesitaba. No dudo ni un segundo cuando dijo:  
- Eres un Observador, verdad?  
- No –dijo el hombre del sombrero, sacando un pequeño libro de su traje- Soy un Escritor  
- Un novelista? –inquirio Olivia-  
- En cierto sentido... Aunque no soy un Observador, si los conozco, de hecho, trabajo con ellos.  
- Que? –dijo Olivia asombrada-  
Quien era este tipo? Y por que le decía esas cosas a ella? Si conocía a los Observadores, habría alguna forma de que pudiera ver el futuro? Alguna forma de que pudiera saber si Peter y ella terminarían juntos después de todo? Era una chance de una en un millón, pero no perdia nada intentándolo...  
- Se que tiene muchas preguntas, Agente, y creame, me esforzare por contestar todas las que pueda. Quiere que le explique de que va todo esto? –dijo el Escritor, Olivia asintió- Muy bien. Tenemos tiempo de sobra...

A unos metros de allí...

- No puede intervenir –dijo December- Arruinara nuestro futuro si lo hace.  
- No importa que intervenga –dijo September, en tono de confidencia- Si lo hace, yo me encargare de que el futuro se cumpla. Olivia Dunham tomara la decisión que debe tomar... Lo quiera o no.

CONTINUARA...


	2. De Escritores y Observadores

Aclaracion acerca de las historias: Voy a publicar 2 capitulos por que los dos seran a la noche, durante mas o menos... 10 dias, despues, bueno no se, dia por medio, como de costumbre...

En fin

Segunda Parte

- Agente –dijo el Escritor- Esto que voy a explicarle no le parecerá importante, pero es necesario que se lo explique. Cuando le dije que soy un Escritor, es porque significa que escribo su historia, aquella que cuenta su vida y las cosas que ocurren en ella. Los Escritores nos diferenciamos de los Observadores porque ellos solo se limitan a ver la realidad, nosotros la contamos, la escribimos.  
- Los? Quieres decir que hay mas de un Escritor?  
- Por supuesto, uno no basta para abarcar todas las posibles realidades, yo estoy designado para contar lo que sucede con usted en esta, y en algunas otras mas  
- Ves mas de una Realidad?  
- Muchas, Agente. Los Escritores viajamos a través de los mundos y vemos distintas situaciones, historias que le parecerían increíbles. La mayoría dirían que son sueños, pero no es cierto, lo que escribimos es real, en algun Universo Paralelo, nuestras historias son reales, palabra por palabra. Justo ahora, veo realidades donde ha sufrido mas de lo que esta sufriendo ahora. Momentos de su vida en que ha desconfiado de todos los que la rodean... Pero también ha tenido momentos felices, y los tendrá, aunque todas sus realidades tienen algo en común: Peter Bishop esta presente en todas ellas.  
- No en esta –replico Olivia con tristeza- Pero, de tantas historias –pregunto Olivia- que podias escribir, por que elegiste la mia?  
- Me pareció importante. Usted me parece importante. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en su vida, ha continuado, ha seguido adelante, muchas veces, sin medir las consecuencias...  
Olivia presintió que el Escritor no le estaba contando toda la verdad, por eso decidió preguntar:  
- Un Observador me dijo que en todos los futuros posibles yo tenia que morir, tu puedes verlo? Sabes si es cierto?  
- No veo todos los posibles futuros, no alcanzo a vislumbrar... nada...  
Olivia frunció el ceño.  
-No te creo –afirmo-  
- Le estoy siendo sincero. Pero puede que me equivoque, no lo se  
El Escritor respiro hondo y cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió, dijo:  
- No, nada Agente...  
- Que es lo que ves en mi futuro?  
El Escritor cerro los ojos nuevamente y comento:  
- Veo su vida como si fuera un juego de Ajedrez, pero podría hacer 500 diferentes movimientos ahora, no se, creo que he cambiado el futuro, supongo que tenían razón y no deberia haber intervenido...  
- Quienes? Quienes tenían razón?  
- Esos hombres de los que usted habla, los Observadores, me dijeron que siguiera las reglas, que no interviniera. Nosotros nos parecemos mucho a ellos en ese sentido, tenemos prohibido intervenir en las historias que escribimos. Pero yo me sentí obligado a hacerlo, pensé que necesitaba ayuda, contradije las órdenes de mis superiores y decidí ayudarla.  
Olivia se entristeció al oir esa palabra, ese desconocido pretendía ayudarla, pero solo había una persona en el mundo capaz de hacerlo... A no ser que... No... Era imposible, pero... Tenia sus sospechas pero necesitaba confirmar algo.  
- Si has escrito sobre mi, significa que me conoces.  
- Mucho mas de lo que cree, Agente. Aunque realmente dudo que usted me conozca.  
- Quiero verlo  
- Que cosa?  
- Lo que has escrito, quiero verlo  
- Normalmente me negaría, pero supongo que no hay diferencia si rompo una regla mas. – El Escritor le acerco su cuaderno, lo abrió en una pagina especifica y murmuro- Sirvase, pero por favor, haga lo que haga, no toque mi libro  
Olivia asintió y comenzó a leer

_Estaba devastada, sola en el mundo, sentía que nadie a su alrededor podía ayudarla, aquella era una noche fría, pero sin Peter a su lado, sobre todo después de recordarlo, era mas fría aun, no tenia esperanza en volverlo a ver, pensó que ya debía haber llegado a nueva York y desde allí... Bueno, las posibilidades eran infinitas. Al sentirse sola como realmente estaba, un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, jamás se había sentido asi, jamás habían pensado en hacer eso, pero con Peter fuera de su mundo, comprendió que no tenia alternativa, ella debía..._

Olivia no leyó mas, las lagrimas habían aflorado a sus mejillas, aquella persona la conocía realmente bien. Se le acerco, a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos, supo que el Escritor la estaba mirando. Levanto su mano e intento quitarle el sombrero, mientras decía:  
- Peter...  
Pero el Escritor la sorprendió, definitivamente sabia lo que ella planeaba hacer, tomo su mano en el aire y le dijo:  
- No soy Peter, Agente Dunham, y temo que no puedo permitir que descubra mi identidad.  
- Por que no?  
El Escritor medito un instante y contesto:  
- Supongo que perdería credibilidad si supiera quien soy...  
- Puedo preguntarte una ultima cosa? –dijo Olivia-  
- Si  
- Recien dijiste que mi vida es como un juego de Ajedrez  
- Todas las Realidades lo son, Agente  
- Entonces, ayudame, debes saber cual es la decisión que debo tomar, debes ayudarme a recuperar a Peter  
El Escritor bajo la cabeza  
- Lo siento, Olivia –era la primera vez que la llamaba asi- Pero algunos juegos simplemente no se pueden ganar. Peter piensa que no eres su Olivia, yo no puedo cambiar eso.  
- Y que hay del futuro? Ves alguna forma de que pueda terminar junto a el?  
El Escritor guardo silencio un instante, luego, se levanto de la silla y dijo:  
- Lo siento, Agente Dunham, se esta haciendo tarde  
Salio del café y asi la dejo, como la había encontrado, sola.

Olivia comprendió entonces que no tenia alternativa, tomaria la decisión que estaba dispuesta a tomar, lo que el Escritor describia en su historia...  
El Escritor salió y se alejo, sabia que no había forma, sabia que no podía intervenir mas, sabia que probablemente Olivia tomaria esa decisión en unos cuantos minutos, que ni siquiera volveria a casa para hacerlo, que no se despediría de nadie  
De pronto, December apareció a su lado, empuñando una pistola  
- Con que intentando cambiar el futuro igual que September, no, aprendiz de Escritor? –pregunto-

CONTINUARA...


	3. Un Futuro Oscuro

Tercera Parte

El Escritor sintió la mirada fría de December, lenta, muy lentamente, saco su cuaderno y contemplo la ultima frase que había escrito:

_Olivia, nuevamente sola, salió del café, dispuesta a..._

Ahí terminaba, December había interrumpido el relato.  
- Debes dejar que cumpla con su Destino – le dijo el Observador- para que nuestro futuro pueda ser perfecto.  
- Ya me lo dijeron –dijo el Escritor- Pero Olivia es demasiado importante, no puedo permitir que le pase algo malo, además, ya he intervenido, me sentiría doblemente culpable si algo le ocurriera...  
- Te dices un Escritor, verdad? Pero no tienes idea de lo que debes hacer, debes dejar que esta versión de Olivia se...  
- No lo digas! –dijo el Escritor, interrumpiéndolo- Ella no puede hacer eso, no permitiré que lo haga, solo porque ustedes me dicen que es bueno para el futuro, que futuro podría ser tan importante como para que Olivia deba tomar la decisión a la que según ustedes, esta destinada?  
December suspiro, y dijo:  
- Este...

Al instante, la realidad cambio, December le mostraba al Escritor el futuro, un futuro lleno de Observadores, por todas partes, no había señales de civilización humana, solo Observadores, el Escritor retrocedió  
- Este es el futuro?  
- Si. Es perfecto, verdad? La civilización humana esta sometida a nuestra voluntad, la Division Fringe ya no existe, ya no queda rastro alguno de ninguno de sus miembros. Y esto ocurrirá dentro de solo 5 años...  
- No... No, yo jamás escribiría esto. Yo jamás lo permitiría...  
- No importa. A partir de la decisión que tomaste aquella noche, a partir de tu intervención, la Agente Dunham comprendió que estaba sola en un mundo que no podía recordar, en un mundo completamente distinto, sumamente extraño para ella, es por eso que...  
- No... No lo digas... No pudo haberlo hecho...  
- Si, lo hizo, esa noche, después de encontrarse contigo, la Agente Dunham se suicido. Llego hasta el puente del Rio Charles y desde allí se tiro  
- No... Ella jamás haría eso...  
- Sabes que si. Y es todo por tu culpa, tu, escritor mediocre, tu estúpida ansiedad por romper las reglas le hizo comprender que no había nadie en el mundo capaz de ayudarla. Tengo que darte las gracias, de no ser por tu intervención, este futuro jamás se hubiera cumplido.  
- Este es el peor de los futuros...  
- El peor para su raza... El mejor para la nuestra... Y eso no es todo.

La realidad se modifico una vez mas, ahora el Escritor y December estaban en las ruinas de un cementerio, frente a ellos, cuatro tumbas, con distintas incrispciones:  
OLIVIA DUNHAM  
- Esto... –murmuro el Escritor-  
PETER BISHOP  
- No puede...  
WALTER BISHOP  
- Estar pasando...  
La cuarta lapida estaba borrosa, pero December comenzó a explicar.  
- La noche del suicidio de la Agente Dunham, borramos el Universo de la conciencia de September.  
- Por que?  
- El sabia de nuestros planes, sin embargo, se interpuso, afirmaba que la raza humana era importante, que no debía ser eliminada, pero todo lo que decía eran cosas sin sentido, por habernos desobedecido y tratado de salvar a la humanidad, lo enviamos al Vacio, a donde nada ni nadie podría llegar jamás, sin embargo, Peter Bishop encontró su "vehiculo de transporte" por llamarlo de alguna manera...  
- La baliza.  
- Exacto. Lo regreso al Universo, como agradecimiento, September regreso en el tiempo y le advirtió a la Agente Dunham sobre su futura muerte, ademas le explico a Bishop que se encontraba en su línea temporal, permitiendo que el y Olivia estuvieran juntos de nuevo.  
- Entonces, Peter sabe que esta es su línea temporal? Si llega a tiempo, podrá salvar a Olivia...  
- Pero no llegara, cuando lo haga, Olivia se habrá suicidado, tu, con tu historia, has modificado la realidad, ahora la variable futura, de ser infinita, se ha transformado en una sola: Olivia se suicidara, September sera borrado en un tiempo distinto, Bishop se volverá loco tratando de regresar a su casa, sin saber que esta en ella, el Doctor Bishop, finalmente...  
- Ya no sigas! –interrumpio el Escritor- Puede que me haya equivocado, pero aun puedo repararlo.  
- No es asi, ahora la historia ya no la escribes tu, ahora se escribe por si sola  
- No lo creo... Yo soy el Escritor de este tiempo  
- Ya no mas. Mira tu cuaderno  
El Escritor obedeció

_Olivia se encontraba en el borde del puente..._

December cambio la realidad y volvieron a las afueras del café  
- Crees que podras llegar a tiempo para salvarla?  
El Escritor no contesto, solo echo a correr...

CONTINUARA...


	4. Intervencion

Cuarta Parte

No había escuchado las advertencias. No había hecho caso a sus superiores, había intervenido y ahora la línea temporal había cambiado, no sabia en que parte del puente podía estar Olivia. Solo deseaba que estuviera bien, el seguía siendo el Escritor, aun tenia la capacidad de viajar por el espacio. Con mucho cuidado, y asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, creo un pliegue temporal y se transporto hasta el puente.  
Miro a su alrededor. No veía a Olivia por ningun lado. Se pregunto si ya habría saltado. Decidio mirar su cuaderno. December tenia razón, la historia ahora se escribia por si sola...

___Olivia miro hacia el abismo. Recordo las palabras del Escritor, recordó lo que le había dicho sobre las otras realidades, sobre las otras versiones de Olivia, le dijo que habían sido felices junto a Peter. Entonces, por que ella no? Que era lo que impedía que Peter reaccionara y la reconociera?. Claro... El regreso a casa. Penso que tal vez el joven tenia razón y esta no era su línea temporal. __Decidio dejar de pensar en Peter. Dejar de pensar en todo. Miro una vez mas, como corria el agua del rio, casi congelado en esa época del año. Tomo un suspiro y..._

_- Agente Dunham!_

Era el Escritor. El había decidido dejar de leer e intervenir una vez mas. Se acerco corriendo a ella, gritando su nombre. Olivia aun se encontraba en el borde del puente, mirando extrañado como el hombre del sombrero corria gritando su nombre, estando a solo unos metros, piso un charco congelado y cayo de bruces al suelo. Su sombrero rodo por el piso. Olivia lo miro e instantáneamente exclamo:  
- Tenias razón...  
- Sobre que?  
- Me dijiste que perderías credibilidad si descubria quien eres... Aunque no te conozco, no se tu nombre, solo se que me hablaste como si conocieras mi sufrimiento, pero dudo que alguna vez lo hayas experimentado...  
- Agente...  
Olivia no lo dejo continuar. Se bajo del borde del puente, tomo el sombrero, aun tirado en el piso y se lo alcanzo.  
- Quieres un buen final para tu historia, chico?  
- No me subestime, Agente  
- Puedo subestimarte todo lo que quiera, porque se que jamás has experimentado un dolor como el mio, como el que siento ahora. Eres muy joven como para saber lo que es perder a la persona que mas amas en el Universo...  
- No este tan segura...  
- Estoy segura, eres demasiado joven como para saber de lo que hablo.  
- Soy un Escritor, Agente, soy su Escritor, compréndalo de una vez. Yo veo lo que usted ve y siento lo que usted siente. Quise ayudarla, decidi romper las reglas e intervenir...  
- No se cual sea el código de conducta de los Escritores –dijo Olivia, intentando sonreir- Pero en lo que a mi concierne, no me has ayudado en nada...  
- Olivia...  
- Deja de llamarme asi! Deja de hablarme como si me conocieras. Yo no te conozco, no se quien eres, ni se por que estas aquí...  
- Intente explicárselo...  
- Mal explicado. Lo único que entendí es que no sabes como ayudarme, y que me has vigilado todo este tiempo. Que otras cosas sabes sobre mi? Que mas que no me hayas dicho? Me has estado vigilando todo este tiempo sin que yo me diera cuenta?  
- No es tanto tiempo como usted cree, Agente, por favor, entienda que usted es importante...  
- Peter también es importante! Y sin embargo, dijiste que no puedes verme junto a el, no quiero vivir en un mundo sin Peter  
Olivia miro al Escritor, su mirada era sumamente desafiante  
- Quieres un buen final para tu historia? Entonces lo tendras, será trágico, pero te aseguro que será un final sorprendente... Prepara tu lápiz, chico...  
- No es asi como debe terminar... –murmuro el Escritor- Ninguna historia debería terminar asi...

Desde una distancia prudente, December observaba  
- No puede ser... –murmuro para sus adentros- Ese idiota lo arruinara todo... Todo aquello por lo que mi raza ha luchado...

- Jamas has escrito un final trágico? –inquirio Olivia, con real curiosidad-  
- Jamas. Le aseguro que nunca lo he hecho. Usted ha sufrido mucho, en mis historias ha estado al borde de la muerte, pero siempre ha logrado sobrevivir...  
- Porque Peter estaba a mi lado, verdad?  
El Escritor no dijo nada  
- Verdad?  
Silencio  
- Contesta!  
El Escritor asintió, pero luego dijo:  
- Por favor Agente, confie en mi, si quiere saber mi nombre, se lo dire, le dire todo lo que quiera, pero por favor, no lo haga... Se que hay una forma en que su destino pueda cambiar, lo se, pero necesito que confie en mi...  
- Me ayudaras?  
El Escritor asintió  
- Seguro?  
El Escritor se quito su sombrero, sonrio y exclamo:  
- Tan seguro como que me llamo...  
Pero el Escritor jamás termino la frase. Un pliegue temporal se creo al lado de Olivia, antes de que la Agente pudiese reaccionar, December salió de las sombras y la empujo. El Escritor se impulso hacia adelante, intentando agarrarla, pero December se interpuso entre ambos. El Escritor intento avanzar de nuevo, pero era demasiado tarde, Olivia había caído por el borde del puente.

December lo miro y simplemente comento:  
- Di demasiados años de mi vida para cumplir el sueño de un futuro prospero para mi gente, esa fue una promesa, y la cumpliré, aunque tenga que intervenir en la historia, justo como tu lo has hecho.  
Instantaneamente, desapareció.

El Escritor no sabia que hacer ahora, no podía salvar a Olivia, no sabia donde estaba, no podía saberlo, pero, ¿y si alguien la encontrara? ¿Y si por casualidad la encontraran antes de que se ahogara? ¿Como saberlo? Rapidamente, pensó en que hacer, solo se le ocurrió una idea, tomo su cuaderno y llego hasta la ultima pagina escrita. Mientras lo hacia, una mujer se le acerco. Otra Escritora, una de las mejores, según lo que el sabia, experimentada en muchas historias, una escritora de alto nivel, una persona sin la cual el no hubiera podido seguir escribiendo, cualquier problema que había tenido en el pasado, su amiga lo ayudaba. Y esta no era la excepción.  
- Interveniste una vez mas, verdad? –dijo la mujer-  
El Escritor asintió  
- No quería esto para ella. No quería que terminara asi, ahora ya no soy capaz de hacer nada, la historia se escribe por si sola...  
- Te cansaste de escribir historias con finales felices –dijo la mujer- Debes aprender que no siempre los finales son felices... Yo lo se mejor que nadie...  
- Aun conservo la esperanza, sabes? Aun creo que ella pudo haber sobrevivido, pero ya no puedo intervenir de nuevo.  
- Siempre puedes participar de la historia aunque no intervengas –dijo la mujer, leyendo el cuaderno- Dejame ver...  
Ambos leyeron la ultima frase

_Olivia cayo al rio congelado, su ultimo pensamiento fue "Realmente planeaba ayudarme? O solo era una trampa?" Luego, cerro los ojos.  
_  
- Ahora, si quieres saber lo que pasara... Si quieres saber si realmente Olivia sobrevivió –dijo la mujer, corrió las hojas en blanco del cuaderno, una por una, mientras decía-  
- Un dia, dos dias, tres dias...  
Despues de eso, el Escritor y la mujer saltaron al futuro...

CONTINUARA


End file.
